The present invention relates to optimization of an automatically meshable shapes.
CFD simulation can be used for modelling the flow of a fluid through a space, e.g. a volume. For example, CFD is often used to model the flow of air through a component of an aerospace engine. In order to use CFD, a model of the component of the aerospace engine has to be created.
Such models are usually created by a user, generally by using one or more splines (a curve constructed so as to pass through a number of given points). The spline defines a boundary of the component (e.g. a wall) through which the fluid being simulated cannot pass. This boundary is used to mesh the bounded space which it defines, such that the CFD simulator can use the resulting mesh to simulate the fluid flow through the shape. Meshing involves partitioning the defined space into a number of segments or subdomains in and over which differential equations can be solved in a computationally efficient manner. It is important when meshing that there are no overlaps or gaps in the boundary i.e. so that in mathematical terms the boundary is a manifold. This allows the bounded space to be automatically meshed by computer-based meshing software. Discontinuities in the gradient and/or the curvature of the boundary are, however, allowed.
The space being modelled will often be optimized, and hence altered in shape, with respect to a given parameter of the fluid flow. Conventionally, a new spline must then be defined by the user as a result of the shape alteration. Conventionally this is a time-consuming manual process, and may lead to overlaps or gaps in the boundary such that the space becomes unmeshable.